Puppet Love
by Pocky Hearts Rainbows
Summary: Which would you rather suffer the loss of, Some make believe friendship, or a real one?


"_Roxas…are you really sure you don't have a heart?"_

Chapter 1

(Roxas's POV)

It is day seven and I just lay in bed thinking, 'why am I here?' and 'what is my purpose?' I am not quite sure of anything anymore. I deiced that I had enough time to sit and contemplate about my existence, so I get off my bed and head for the Grey Area where apparently everyone goes to hang and rest before or after a mission.

I walk in confused not really knowing where to go or not knowing where I am going either until I bump into someone, and I fall backwards. Ouch that hurt.

"Hey watch where you're going…" He said then turns around. He is a very tall man with green eyes and red hair. And is that makeup he is wearing?

"Oh, hey Roxas what's up?" He asks me. But I am not sure what to say. I just get up and stare blankly at him, like I do with everyone else. He also tells me that there is a big meeting today. Says the boss has big news for all of us. So we head to the Round Room…wonder why they call it that.

When we finally enter this place I am amazed at how big this place is. And I see that the boss is here…or so I think that is the boss. I still don't really know his name or the name of that guy that just took me here. So when we all finally arrive the boss tells us of a new member that has joined us, number XIV. We all have numbers around here but we still have names and are never referred to our numbers so I wonder why we are numbered.

And after the meeting was done I just went back to my room to sleep and or think. But that new member looks like someone I know, or knew, I think.

Ok so it's the next day and I get up and head to the Grey Area. When I get there his guy with blue hair tells me his name is Saïx and that I will be doing training missions that will prepare me for my real missions. I want to ask him why we have to do these missions and what are they for, but I just say nothing. He also tells me that today I will be paired up with Axel.

So I walk over to Axel and he looks up from what he was reading and says, "Why do I get stuck with baby-sitting?" He sighed, and then smiled, "So are you ready to start?" I just nod weakly. So we get up and walk over to Saïx and tell him that we are ready. Axel opens up what is called a Dark Portal. The Dark Portal, it allows us to travel to any world and back at anytime.

"Ready?" He asked me but I don't answer I'm just looking at the new person. Saïx tells us that her name is Xion.

"Xion…" I say out loud. I think to myself, 'was I like that when I came here? I don't really remember anything of my first few days of my birth.' But whatever Axel snaps me out of my thinking and tells me that we have to get going and do the mission. I nod weakly then take one last look at Xion then I step in the Dark Portal.

We arrive at a place called Twilight Town, but apparently we are in the underground. He tells me what a mission is and tell me that I should go find a treasure chest that is hidden somewhere down here. As I search for this chest I encounter these creatures.

"What is that?" I say surprised and take a step back.

"They're what we call Heartless." Axel tells me. He also tells me that I must fight these things if I ever want to finish my mission. I just look at him confused for a minute before I say,

"How am I to do that I have no weapon?" I say holding out my arm. Just before I had anytime to react, one of those monsters lunged forward to attack me. I tried to block it, and it must have worked because when I opened my eyes it was gone and some giant key was in my hands. I just stared at it very confused. 'When did this come from I wasn't holding it before?' I asked myself.

"That is your weapon Roxas. Learn to use it because that weapon is a choice between life or death." He said then took out the other two remaining Heartless.

"But Axel how did I get this, I didn't have it when I came here?" I ask very confused and hoping he had an answer.

"That is called a Keyblade and your are the chosen one to wield it. Not everyone can wield a Keyblade. You can summon it to you whenever you are in battle." He told me, "Now lets get back to the mission ok." He said then smiled. After about five minutes of searching I finally found the chest. And apparently that was it.

He said we can RTC (Return To Castle) but before we did that he told me we needed to do one more thing before we went back. And the one last thing was we went to the clock tower. We sat there and he gave me some ice cream. He told me it was called Sea Salt Ice Cream and that it was his favorite. I took a bite into it and said "It tastes very salty but sweet." He just laughed and said,

"You said that the first day we meet to have ice cream."

You know I really don't remember having ice cream the first day I was born. He also said that I needed to talk more. That I acted like a zombie. I just laughed and lightly punched him in the arm, telling him that I would try. We sat up there for what seemed like an hour or so just talking and eating ice cream. And he also told me that he was my friend. I just looked at him when he told me that. "Fr-friends, we're friends?" I asked

"Yeah we're friends. And how about we have ice cream after every mission, ok Roxas?"

"Yeah!" I smiled happily.

So we went back to the castle and we reported to Saïx then I just went into my room and wrote in my journal that Saïx told me I should keep and that no one else would ever read it. And I wrote:

'Today was an awesome day. I made a really cool friend. And we had ice cream. And we are going back to have ice cream and talk again after my missions. It will be great! I'm happy I have someone to talk to. Now I don't have to be in my room all the time…even though I like it in here. But being in here for too long must be bad for me…might go insane and we don't want that.'


End file.
